


Baby Don't Talk

by newsoftheworld



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Brian is a professor, F/M, Gift, One-Shot, PWP, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, a bit of fluff??, hinted at some lyrics here and there heh, shameless and gratuitous, so i guess this is an au, yeah there's not really a plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsoftheworld/pseuds/newsoftheworld
Summary: brian, your local physics department head, gets impatient and surprises his wife on her birthday





	Baby Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift i whipped up for a friend's birthday––it's really just smut, completely shameless and gratuitous. but ya know... sometimes that's just what the doctor's prescribed. i don't make the rules!
> 
> either way. enjoy! ;)

_ Tick, tick, tick _ . The incessant clicking of the clock on the wall behind her was driving Michelle out of her bloody  _ mind _ . The sound echoed across the empty classroom she currently inhabited, grating on her nerves as she sat cross-legged at her desk. She was approaching hour three of grading the largely-mediocre midterm papers for her Intro to Psychology class, and she was nearing her wits’ end. Even preparing lecture notes sounded downright enjoyable, comparatively. It might have been less toilsome if she wasn’t attempting to meet a deadline––her husband, bless his heart, made plans to take her out to her favorite Indian restaurant for dinner. Today was her birthday and yet here she was, regrettably laboring over papers that clearly were products of caffeine-fueled, last-minute frenzies. Being the head of the physics department, her husband had plenty of student assistants with which to distribute his grading work. He had likely finished early for the day, maybe opting to go for a bike ride or meet friends for tea.  _ The lucky bastard _ .

Twirling the pen in her hand absentmindedly, she glanced back down at the object of her irritation. The paper in question was supposed to be suggesting a method to measure cognitive dissonance, but the further she read, the less certain she was that the student even understood what cognitive dissonance  _ was _ . Sigh. She needed a strong coffee.

The soft creak of shoes pressing into the old floorboards of the hallway interrupted her train of thought and, looking up, a grin quickly spread across her face.  _ Brian _ . Casting a long shadow into the room, Michelle noticed the nature of his appearance––navy shirt open a few buttons, black tie loosely hanging around his neck. His normally-immaculate black curls sprung out in unkempt sprigs, indicating a rather stressful day. Setting down her pen and leaning back in her chair, she eyed her husband. “Bri! What are you doing here? I thought you might’ve gone home by now.”

Shaking his head with a slight smile, he made his way closer to her desk, hands tucked into his front pockets. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, she took a moment to admire his deliciously disorganized look––it wasn’t often he allowed himself to succumb to disorder. Curious as to the purpose of his visit, Michelle cocked an eyebrow at him, meeting his eyes with hers. To her surprise, what stared back at her seemed almost… ravenous.  _ Interesting _ . Uncrossing her legs, she sat forward to gesture toward the stack of papers on the desk. “I have a couple more papers to grade, it shouldn’t be longer than––”

“Mo.” The intensity in his voice shocked her.  _ Is something wrong? Did our reservation get cancelled? _ “I’m... not here to talk.”  _ Oh _ . He was standing in front of her chair now, bypassing the barrier of her desk. Swiveling in her chair to face him properly, her breath caught in her throat. Jaw visibly clenched, a muscle in his cheek flexed as he leaned down to place one hand on each of her armrests. 

Effectively caged in, a rush of exhilaration fled from her head to her stomach. Rarely did this dominant side of Brian make an appearance, but when it did…  _ Lord _ . Despite the dimness of the classroom, Michelle could clearly see the thin circles of hazel encompassing his fully-blown pupils, eyes that were currently scanning her body with precision. Her lips parted slightly by sheer anticipation, her hands unconsciously gripping the bottom her her seat as if to ground herself in the desire that was rapidly consuming her. Any residual thoughts of the ungraded papers on her desk evaporated as his head descended upon hers agonizingly slowly. Stretching her neck upwards, her lips collided with his, earnest and hungry. Fingers burying themselves deep in his unruly mane, she urged him impossibly closer, his teeth lightly scraping against her lower lip. A hand reached up to cup the back of her neck as he sucked her lip into his mouth, tongue eagerly darting out to meld with hers. 

“Bri.” Breathless, Michelle pressed a hand into his chest, head spinning with arousal. “We can’t do this here. Someone might––”

Taking her hands in his, he swiftly pulled her up and out of her chair, provoking her to squeak in surprise. Hands finding her hips, he guided her backwards until she was sitting on the desk. “No one’s here, Mo.” Resting his hands dangerously high on her thighs, he gently spread them to make room for himself to stand in between. Insistent kisses made their way up her neck and she gladly gave him access, gasping when he nipped at the sensitive juncture between neck and ear. “I’ve been thinking about this all day and to be quite honest, I can’t wait until after dinner. Now please, no more talking.” 

The rough, raspy undertone in his voice was enough to obliterate all worries of being discovered. Wrapping her legs around his torso, she pulled him towards her, desperate to feel every square inch of his body. His lips claimed hers again, swallowing the helpless moan that rose in her throat as she felt the pressure of his arousal against her thighs. Her hand wandered down his neck, relishing in his exposed chest. She playfully tugged on the tie around his neck, smiling into their kiss as his grip on her thighs tightened in response. Humming in encouragement, his thumbs reached the hem of her skirt and slid the material up to bunch around her waist. Kisses hot and heavy, she couldn’t keep up with the blistering speed of his lips and broke away, gazing up at him through a lens of pure lust. Lidded eyes stared back at her, perspiration glistening on his forehead. With a sly smile, she palmed at the bulge steadily growing in his trousers, earning a hiss of pleasure. His head dropped to rest on her forehead, eyes intently watching as she quickly unzipped him and dragged the material down his hips. 

Before she could grasp him in her hand, Brian grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the desk. Frustrated, Michelle bucked her hips towards him, desperate for friction. Eyebrow raised, his lips latched onto hers for another searing kiss before trailing a hand to her inner thighs, fingers stalling near the hem of her underwear. With bated breath, her eyes followed his fingers as they disappeared underneath her skirt, deftly hooking around her underwear and sliding them partway down her legs. She bit back a moan as his index finger brushed teasingly against her clit, his other hand tucking underneath her knee to angle her body closer to his. The weight of his gaze was almost too much––a rosy flush spread across her face as she rolled her head to rest on her shoulder, silently cursing him for moving so excruciatingly  _ slow _ . With a look of deep concentration, he dipped a finger into her, extracting a grateful sigh from Michelle’s lips. The sigh quickly evolved into a string of soft moans as his fingers slid upwards, expertly circling around where she needed him most before flattening and dragging repeatedly over her clit. An involuntary spasm jolted her body and she bit her lip, focusing on the sensation of his calloused fingertip against her. 

Arousal heightening, she pulled his head down to hers again, bruising her swollen lips on his. She wanted him, and she wanted him  _ now _ . Stifling the desire to speak, she tugged his briefs down and took hold of him before he could stop her. The tortured groan that ripped through his throat sent shivers down her spine, bringing a satisfied smirk to her face. Eyebrows knit together from effort, his fingers paused against her and dug into the sensitive flesh of her hips instead. He was so unbearably close to her––he only needed to move forward an inch and she’d be his. Running her hand down his back, she pressed soft kisses across his chest, gasping as she felt his hand ghost over her breasts. Even through the fabric of her shirt, his touch sent her skin ablaze. His thumb grazed her nipple, sending a shock of heat down to the steadily-growing pool of lava in her abdomen. 

Desperate now, Michelle reached down between them, took him in her hands, and guided him into her with one swift motion. Their moans mingled in the electrically-charged air surrounding them, breaths coming out in strangled pants as Brian began thrusting slowly. Relaxing into his movements, Michelle hooked her heels around his legs, hinting at her desire to speed things along. She could feel the muscles in his back contracting under her hand as he conceded and began snapping his hips into her at a faster pace. His dull fingernails scraped against her thigh, lifting it up to experiment with the angle. An especially strong thrust rocked her body, causing her to grasp at the edge of the desk in an attempt to stay upright. “Bri…”

His hand shot up, covering her mouth before she could get another word out. Frowning, she rolled her hips against him, satisfied with his strangled groan. His eyes lifted to meet hers as he pulled out completely and proceed to thrust powerfully back in. Her moans muffled by his hand, all she could do was stare back, eyes pleading with him for release. The tightly-wound sensation in her stomach was becoming overpowering, and she whimpered as he bent his head down to nip at the dip of her shirt between her breasts. 

She could feel his hips stuttering in their rhythm––he was close. Unable to summon the strength to bring him down to her, she rolled her hips into each stroke. As if able to read her mind, he removed his hand from her mouth and reached between them, flicking her clit with a familiar urgency. Crying out from the sensation, Michelle lolled her head back and gave her body into the tidal wave of pleasure lapping at her feet, mouth open in a silent cry. Brian’s hands gripped her hips with force, surely leaving stubborn red marks that would last for days. Feeling him begin to pulse inside her, one last stroke of his finger against her and she completely unraveled, spasms arching her back in ecstasy. Endorphins quickly flooded her brain as her toes curled––she barely registered Brian collapsing against her. He clutched her body to his as his movements subsided to weak convulsions. 

Soft hands caressed her face, and she opened her eyes to see Brian’s ridiculously proud grin. Smiling softly back, their lips met in a languid kiss before he helped her sit up properly. “Happy birthday, love.” 

This made Michelle laugh. “Thanks.” Her fingers played with his tie, still somehow intact around his neck.

Pulling out of her, he winced at the sensation. “Think you’ll be able to leave the rest of these papers for tomorrow? I’m sure your students can handle waiting an extra day.” He pulled his trousers up as he spoke, tucking his shirt methodically into the waistband.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she nodded. “Oh alright, I suppose. You’re a horrible influence, Dr. May.”

He grinned. “I know.”


End file.
